Sekhmet
About Sekhmet is a mighty warrior and a former royal of Nekhen who currently serves as a member of Team Coven. She hopes someday to be happy, which is why she came to The League in the first place, and is slowly making up for her past mistakes by doing missions with her best friends in Team Coven. Appearance Sekhmet isn't very different from the average Caracal, bearing a golden brown coat with a lighter underbelly and black markings on her face. However, instead of her eyes being green-yellow like most, they're a yellowish gold like the rest of her family. Under her eyes is a design painted with coal paste that symbolizes her past rank as a Secret-Keeper and royal of her kingdom. Personality (+) Clever, Independent, Brave (/) Ambitious, Stoic, Tough (-) Cold, Afraid of Emotion, Jaded Sekhmet is a stoic independent, and she doesn't like showing her emotions to those she doesn't whole-heartedly trust in fear of being vulnerable and a bad leader. She's deathly afraid of failure, and, even under the immense burden of guilt she carries, she still strives to do well. Her cutting wit as sharp as a knife and is useful during her missions (as well as when she decides to be sarcastic or salty). For a young cat, she's more jaded and mysterious than the average adult. Not much else is shown to the public about her. Relationships * Asra ''He goes out a lot, and I've always known it, but I'm starting to wonder. I.. I hope he's okay. It sort of reminds me of Montu, and Asra deserves to be happy. Things won't go wrong this time, though. Right?" Description of Relationship * Milo ''It's always fun to be a bystander when she tears apart the rookies for underestimating her. It shows them their place, and plus, I'm pretty sure she likes it too. She's really a gem- what'd I ever do to deserve her?" Description of Relationship History Sekhmet was born in the kingdom of Nekhen as a heir to the royals Neith and Thoth. She and her brother Montu were very close, but her brother Khonsu was a bit more distant. Her father, Thoth, was the Secret-Keeper of the clan, a designated role that keeps the secrets of the city hushed and safe. The trio had a competition going for who would take his place. As they grew older, though, Montu started going out "to meet up with friends", and coincidentally, cats started disappearing at the same time. Sekhmet decided to investigate and found him guilty of joining a gang and murdering them, and in turn killed him (with hesitation, since Montu was her best friend and brother, but justice was first in her eyes). She told her father about the situation and decided to keep it a secret before he told the entirety of Nekhen, and Sekhmet was regarded as a hero for getting rid of a criminal. Guilt followed her despite this glory, and she desperately longed for an escape from it. Soon after, her father was murdered (she suspected it was by the same gang Montu joined, though it was never proved), and her mother followed suit by disappearing. Sekhmet took his place and gained the facepaint of a true Secret-Keeper, but nothing fixed her broken friendship with her last remaining relative, Khonsu, her parent's disappearances, or the guilt that rested on her shoulders. She soon took things into her own hands and apologized to Khonsu. After a bit more than a year, Sekhmet couldn't bear the emotional toll that Secret-Keeper was causing her and the melancholic guilt that came with it. She suddenly disappeared from Nekhen and escaped to the forest, where she met Asra. blaaaa bla bla Trivia *hella trust issues + issues w learning to love again *afraid of being vulnerable *just trying her best to be happy and keeps running away from her problems *v worried abt asra and him running away occasionally stirs nightmares of montu running away *dreams about blue lotus flowers shriveling up and dying, symbolic but w/e Gallery First two images in the gallery should be a reference and an icon. 1|Reference 2|Icon 3|misc etc didly darn my dudes